The inventive concept relates to a touch processor, and more particularly, to a touch processor that performs active protection, a touch display driver integrated circuit (DDI) chip including the touch processor, and a method of operating the touch processor.
A touch processing system detects an object that approaches or contacts a touch panel including sensing units, and provides touch information corresponding to the detection of the corresponding object. Touch panels may be classified into in-cell type touch panels and on-cell type touch panels, depending on the type of implementation which is employed.
A value of an ambient capacitance component may increase between sensing units and various electrodes related to display driving. This may reduce a dynamic range during touch sensing. Therefore, there is a need for reducing the value of the ambient capacitance component so as to improve the performance of the touch processing system.